The Distressed Princess
by MondlerFanKay
Summary: A Mondler Non-Wedding Story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know it's been while since I posted anything. I wasn't going to post anything now either because I'm swarmed with assignments, but I wanted to read some good fics and some new fics. So, if there aren't a lot of fics active right now, why not make my one of my own. Here we go!

Chapter 1: One tiny little mistake

The alarm went of at 7:00 am in the morning as the light through the window came in. Chandler stirred for a bit and then stretched over his soon to be wife to hit the snooze button to get a few more minutes of sleep, but Monica beat him to it. Chandler retracted his hand and ran it through her hair, as she smiled up at him and leaned in for a kiss.

"It's our wedding day!"

Monica shouted, at first Chandler was startled by the volume, but then immediately smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. He tried to deepen the kiss and started climbing on top of her, but Monica pushed him away.

"It's our wedding day!"

"Yes, I know! But can't we do it one last time before we become husband and wife?"

'Wife', a word instantly made both Monica and Chandler smile, they were supposed to be wed this afternoon, with all their friends beside them. Rachel and Phoebe were going to be Monica's brides' maids and Ross was going to be the best man. Joey insisted on officiating the wedding and neither Monica nor Chandler could convince him otherwise, so Ross decided to work with him so that the wedding is perfect for his little sister.

Rachel kept on urging Monica and Chandler to spend the night before their wedding apart, but Chandler couldn't leave Monica for more than a minute. Anyone who would look at them would think that they are anew couple and that their relationship just blossomed but, it was the night before their wedding, they have come so far. The rehearsal dinner went fine, although Chandler's parents were at each other's throats but that didn't steal the happy couple's happiness, they just made Ross work harder. Everything seemed calm and as perfect as it could be.

"Okay Chandler, I leave for the chapel in an hour to make sure everything is going according to plan"

"Babe, didn't Rachel say that she'd take care of it?"

"She did but, I want to make sure that everything is right and going according to the binder"

"Oh, yeah the binder"

Chandler smirked and watched her and stretched out in their bed while Monica got out of bed and reached for her robe while. She nudged him to wake up but Chandler just pulled the covers closer to his body. Monica wore her robe and exited their bedroom and started making coffee for the both of them. Chandler soon followed out of the room wanting to tease Monica more.

"So, Mon does the binder say anything about when and how we are going to consummate the marriage?"

Chandler said and poked his soon to be wife.

"NO!"

But he knew exactly where in the binder it was written and the horrid drawing too, teenage Monica was wild. Monica tried to hide the binder, but Chandler knew all her hiding places and found the binder rather easily. What he didn't expect was Joey to take the binder from him and make copies of Monica's crude drawings.

After Monica and Chandler finished their coffees Monica went to the shower while Chandler went back to their bedroom to get changed. After he was done, he started gathering their things along with the infamous binder. As he was pulling the binder from under their bed; yes, that was one of Monica's hiding spots. One of her photo albums dropped. Chandler had never seen this album before, he bent down to pick up the album and started flipping through it. The album turned out to be composed of just their photos, the ones in the beginning when both of them in college, and continued throughout all the years of their friendship.

Suddenly, a picture fell out of the album, Chandler bent down to get it. It was a picture of him and Monica with baby Ben. The picture looked like it had been taken a few days after he was born. It was a candid picture, neither him nor Monica were looking at the camera, Monica was looking at Ben while Chandler was looking at her, both of them had smiles on their faces, watching Ben squirm in Monica's arms.

Oh no! Chandler's breath got stuck in his throat, he felt like he was suffocating, babies! He wasn't ready for those. What do you give them? Sunlight? Water? No! that's plants, Chandler's whole world shattered. Monica wants babies, she has always wanted them and now that they are getting married, babies are what happen next, right? Chandler's mind was racing with a billion thought about babies when he heard the bathroom door unlock. He quickly shoved the album back.

Monica entered the room and started putting things together to take to the chapel.

"Oh, honey you're already dressed? Before you shower, could you go to the jewelry store and get the wedding bands, they said that the rings would be ready for us today, Ross said he would do it, but I can't get a hold of him"

Chandler briefly heard Monica utter a few words that he could make out while still having a full-on panic attack. He needed to calm down and he needed to calm down fast. He needed fresh air, he needed to go out, maybe getting those rings would calm him down. So, he picked up his wallet and headed out of the building.

Before he knew it, Chandler made it to the store and picked up the rings. Babies! Yes, that still on his mind. It was on his mind as he shut the front door, it was on his mind while he was getting down the stairs, it was on his mind when he was in the subway and of course even when he was getting the rings, his mind didn't stop, his mind wouldn't stop. He needed to focus, he needed to focus on anything but this. He knew what he needed. He needed to breath properly.

Chandler needed cigarettes.

And that's when it went downhill. Chandler proceeded to cross the street, and that's when it happened, a truck came speeding right at him, Chandler didn't see it coming, his mind was juggling between cigarettes and babies, he didn't even hear the truck coming.

The driver saw the pedestrian crossing the street and slammed the breaks, but it was too late. The truck started skidding towards the man. That's when Chandler looked up and saw the truck coming at him.

His craving for cigarettes, that's all it took.

One tiny little mistake.

A/N: I know, I love angst! This just happened! Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't know what to say, so enjoy!

Chapter: His little Harmonica

She was finally going to get what she wanted all along, to be someone's wife, that to her best friend's wife, someone who she knew for all these years! Monica saw him growing from an immature teenage baby to a slightly childish man. Monica was now at the chapel with her mom and dad by her side, helping her with a few last-minute things.

She looked at her father and couldn't help but remember about the time when she was just a child, her father would always tell her a bedtime story. That was their routine, no Ross, no mom, no one. Just them. Everyday at bedtime, her father would tuck her in, give her a kiss on her forehead and tell her a story.

In the beginning, he used to read them from a book, but soon he started running out of stories to read, so he started making up his own stories and as it turned out to be, Monica preferred them more compared to the books he read to her. He would tell her stories about the sand dunes, the vast oceans and huge castles. She loved her father very much.

Monica might be busy right now getting ready, putting her makeup on and not having enough time to personally make sure everything was okay, so the only person she could trust to handle all the remaining wedding chores was her father and just as she thought he was doing as amazing job. He was getting the caterers in order and making sure everything else was according to her liking. During times like these, she was very grateful to have her old man by her side.

Jack Geller was an attentive father, he loved both his children equally, but had a soft spot for his daughter. He had always wanted a girl. He wasn't disappointed that their miracle baby turned out to be a boy, he loved his son, but he secretly wished for a daughter. Judy and him had a hard time conceiving, so naturally when he found out he was going to become a father he was thrilled but secretly wished that it was girl and then Judy got pregnant for the second time and they found out it was going to be a girl, Jack was overjoyed. He wanted to give his daughter the childhood she deserved. Even though his wife and Monica weren't always on the best of terms, he always made sure that Monica was alright. One of the things he loved to do was reading to her.

He told his daughter different kinds of stories. Some with morals, while others about bravery and courage, but his little harmonica preferred stories about prince and princess' and their romantic endeavors and today he was going to be giving away his daughter to her prince. His eyes filled up, just at the thought of it. His little girl is all grown up, she may be pacing frantically right now, but she was an adult now, she was no longer his responsibility.

"Monica darling, you need to slow down" Jack tried to calm his daughter, even though he knew that she wasn't going to listen to him, he thought he could at least try.

"Dad, there are so many things that need to be done! This wedding has to be perfect, just like those stories you used to tell me" Jack couldn't believe that she still remembered those, he thought it was a memory that belonged to him, but he was glad that she remembered them too.

"Monica, as long as you are marring your prince, everything is going to be perfect, Chandler is your soulmate honey, you have nothing to worry about anything" that's when Monica had a brilliant idea.

She quickly hugged her father. "Oh my god! Dad, you are just amazing!"

Jack was confused, but he remained quiet and watched his daughter rummage through her pursue and pull out a piece of paper.

"Dad, I thought I was missing something in my vows, but I just didn't know what" Jack nodded and watched Monica scribble something down in her neatly folded lavender sheet. Monica then handled him the paper. Jack had already read her vows, just when he thought that Monica must have made some minor changes that he hadn't quite picked up on, he noticed it.

_My prince, my soulmate, my friend…_

"Monica honey, this is just perfect" Jack hugged his daughter as a lone tear escaped his eye, he quickly wiped it, before his daughter could get a chance to see it. But Monica saw it and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Married or not, I'll always be your Little Harmonica, dad" Now even Monica was starting to cry.

"Oh honey, I love you so much and I'm so proud of you" Jack said while wiping Monica's tears.

"Dad, I need to start getting ready" Monica and her father parted, Jack gave her a kiss on her forehead and watched her exiting the room.

He really was proud of the woman she was. He was proud of both of children, Ross for being a successful Paleontologist and now teaching at NYU, but he was secretly proud of his daughter much more. Her struggle with weight-loss, bouncing from different jobs and even dealing with unemployment. It broke his heart to see his daughter go through all of these on her own and he was glad that Chandler was there to help her out and continued to stay by her side. Monica and Chandler where perfect for each other and he couldn't wait to walk down the isle with his only daughter. Just when Jack thought that the tears wouldn't be back, they returned.

The door opened, revealing Monica in her wedding dress, veil in her hand. She was smiling at him. His daughter looked just like a princess, pretty and elegant.

"My little Harmonica, you look so beautiful" Monica carefully dabbed her eyes not wanting to ruin her makeup.

"Thanks daddy"

"She sure does look happy, doesn't she Jack?" Judy asked taking Monica's veil in her hand and placing it carefully on her head. Monica looked at herself through the mirror and adjusted her veil while both Jack and Judy held on to each other and cried. The photographer chose this moment and silently clicked away the happy bride and her parents.

Just then Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Chandler's parents came pouring in.

"Is he here?" Ross asked and ran to check inside.

"What happened? Why do you guys seem so upset? What are you searching Ross?" No one answered Monica, they kept on hoping that he would pop up at the very last moment and this would be alright and that everything will go according to plan, everything will be perfect just the way Monica has always dreamt it to be.

"WILL SOMEONE ANSWER ME? WHAT ARE YOU SEARCHING FOR" Yet no one answered. Rachel and Phoebe approached Monica and held her while Chandler's parents refused to keep an eye contact with her. Ross was very angry, he pacing around the room overturning all piece of furniture in his path.

"I swear to god if, he does this to my sister, he will not live to see another day!" Jack and Judy were getting were getting worried about their son and his sudden rage.

"What happened son?" Jack asked. Ross briefly looked at him and continued his search. By now Monica's eyes were tearing up.

"Ross… Are you searching for…" Monica couldn't finish her sentence, she held on to Rachel and Phoebe and sobbed onto them. Rachel stroked her back while Phoebe patted her head. Jack still had no idea what was happening. He slowly approached his daughter.

"Mon honey, what's happening?" Ross turned and faced his father.

"It's Chandler dad, that bustard is no where to be found"

"What? No! He must be somewhere right?" Jack suddenly felt the room closing in on him.

"I DID! I checked everywhere, every single washroom in this chapel, Chandler's gone"

That's the thing about fairy tales, they aren't real. All of them have a happy ending where the prince rescues the princess and they live out their lives together, you know, the 'lived happily ever after' but in real life, there is no such thing. In real life, your happily ever after doesn't have a bow on it, there are no sunsets to look upon. These god damn fairy tales!

A memory both Monica and her father cherished is now tainted. Now whenever Jack would think about reading stories to his daughter he would think of this day when she got left at the alter by a boy who didn't deserve her. He gave Monica hope, he showed her that her prince was waiting for her, her soulmate, he crushed his daughter's feelings. This is what he's going to remember when he sees his daughter, Ross hunting for his daughter's groom and his precious daughter hanging onto her friends as she cried her little heart out.

A/N: I think that this chapter got a little too dark, what do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Do you guys want a Chandler chapter next or a Monica one?

Chapter 3: Moving on

_Monica_

Pain, that's what she felt. Pain, had never felt this strong before.

'Left at the altar'

That was going to be her identity now and it wasn't by some random guy she met a year ago. It was her best friend, her best friend for crying out loud! She has never felt so strongly about anyone before, she had never loved someone like she had Chandler and now she had never hated anyone like she hated him. Chandler and his god damn commitment issues. She hated him. She hated him so much that she could actually kill him, she only feared that Ross would get to him first.

Monica was lying on her bed with her face buried in her pillow, her tears had stained both her face and pillow. Her face felt numb and her eyes were sore. It had been a week since the wedding, well her almost wedding. Her friends were very supportive, Chandler's parents were too. They had stopped by and apologized for his behavior. It was awkward but she appreciated the gesture, but it didn't bring Chandler back nor did it make the pain go away.

She heard the door opening, and the bed shift a bit.

"Mon, honey are you okay?" Rachel said running a hand through her hair.

Rachel had never felt so bad her friend. Monica had always dreamt about getting married, being a bride. That was her favorite Halloween costume. Rachel vividly remembered when the both of them were in sixth grade, they were playing with their dolls. Monica always liked to stage a wedding, it bored her, but seeing Monica so happy made it worth it and now, it hurt her.

"Rachel, everything hurts" Monica replied with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Honey it will get better" Rachel tried to soothe her.

"HOW? WHEN?" Monica yelled back.

"It will take time, but it will Mon" Rachel whispered with tears in her own eyes.

_Three months later_

"Chef, the customer said that his chicken was over-cooked" Monica looked up from her chopping bored. "What again?" Monica was angry, this was the third time the chicken was returned to the kitchen.

It had been three months since her alleged wedding. She was feeling much better, Monica had returned to work about a month ago. She had started feeling like herself again. She wanted her life to be back in her control and this was the best way she knew how. He who shall not be named was out of her mind, not completely, but somewhat. She didn't cry about it anymore and the pain she felt was subsiding by the day. She was regaining control slowly and steadily, but she was back to her old self.

In fact, she almost loved the fact a new problem had presented itself rather than the old one she had been dwelling upon. But god damn this guy and his chicken. What did he want? A raw under-done chicken?

"Send him in, I can't wait to meet this douche"

The waitress left the kitchen and came back with the customer a few moments later, while Monica continued to stir a pot. Monica didn't hear the kitchen door open or the customer coming in.

"Hey, Monica"

"Oh my god, Richard?"

A/N: I know this is short but I have my end-terms going on right now.


End file.
